


Nostalgia and memories

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Was this the first Christmas you spent together with daddy?” – asked Seb again. Robert hoped he could occupy him so he would forget. Because how on earth could he answer that without revealing stuff that a 5-year-old shouldn’t know? Well you know son me and your dad hooked up throughout Christmas in 2014 and that was quite fun…. yeah, he couldn’t tell him that.  He decided to give a half-true answer.Or...it's an ordinary day at the Sugden-Dingle house and Seb finds some photos
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Nostalgia and memories

It was a quiet day. Aaron was upstairs trying to convince the twins that a nap would be much beneficial for everyone. Of course, they didn’t agree. Who could blame them? They were almost 8 months old, and they knew they ruled pretty much everything in the house. Well…. them and Seb. The difference was, that Seb being a big boy – turned 5 just last month – could entertain himself for hours, as he often did. That gave a few well-earned moments to both Aaron and Robert.

And right now Robert couldn’t even wish for a better day. The twins weren’t crying anymore, so Aaron must have succeeded in getting them down for a nap. Seb was quietly playing with his new toys he got for Christmas, and he finally had time to catch up on some reading. At first, he finished that sci-fi mag he got himself well before the holiday season kicked in, then he checked the business news, and now he got today’s paper in his hands, desperate to read anything literally ANYTHING that doesn’t involve Peppa pig or paw patrol.

He was concentrating on the article so much that at first, he didn’t even hear his son’s voice. Although by the 4th ‘DADDY DADDY’, he looked up.

“Daddy?”- said the tiny voice standing next to the Christmas Tree. - “Was this the first Christmas you spent together?” - asked Seb showing a photo to Robert. Robert had no idea how on earth did he got it, but as soon as he looked to his left, he saw an open cabinet door, the one where they put all the family albums. He didn’t remember telling Seb about that but at some point, he must have seen them adding to the ones already there.

“Hold on let me see.”- he answered putting the newspaper down. The picture was from 2016 with all the Dingles. One of their best Christmases...until now. – “How did you find this?” – he asked with a smirk. His son could be very sneaky.

“I just opened that door and it fell out.” – he shrugged although Robert could see the mischief in his eyes. _Fell out my arse_ he thought but he played along.

“Interesting. I seem to remember that these are in chronological order.” – he said.

“What does that mean?” – asked Seb while he stood up from the floor to sit next to his dad, but before he could do it Robert slid down the sofa to sit on the floor himself. His back won’t be thanking him later.

“It means that everything there…” - he said pointing to the place – “Is in order. I know this wasn’t on top, it couldn’t because it’s from 2016. How many years passed by since then?” – he asked encouraging him to think.

“Seven?” – he asked not being sure.

“Are you sure?” – asked Robert.

“Ermm… six?” – asked Seb again using his fingers to count the years.

“Is that a guess, or are you saying it?”

“I’m saying it.” – nodded Seb after a minute of silence.

“That’s right.” – laughed Robert.

“But it really was on top daddy. I swear.”

“Well, since it’s here, we can have a look, alright?”

“Yay.” – cheered Seb as he sat in Robert’s lap, while his dad looked at the pictures.

“So, this was taken in 2016.”

“Is it all daddy’s family?” – he asked pointing to the people.

“Yeah, you see there’s nana Chas, and Paddy, oh look even uncle Cain’s on that one.” – laughed Robert.

“Uncle Cain doesn’t like taking pictures.” – said Seb with a serious face on.

“Yeah, he can be quite grumpy innit?” – answered Robert before they started chuckling.

“Was this the first Christmas you spent together with daddy?” – asked Seb again. Robert hoped he could occupy him so he would forget. Because how on earth could he answer that without revealing stuff that a 5-year-old shouldn’t know? _Well you know son me and your dad hooked up throughout Christmas in 2014 and that was quite fun…._ yeah, he couldn’t tell him that. He decided to give a half-true answer.

“Well, that’s the first one that really counts.”

“Why’s that?”

“You know what, I’ll tell you when you get older.”

“But why?”

“Because!”

“But I wanna know now!” – demanded Seb.

“I promise you, I tell you in a few year's time, okay?”

“Is it about boring grown-up stuff?”

“Erm.. yeah. Yeah it is.” – said Robert deciding that this was probably his only chance to stop Seb from asking further questions.

“Okay.” – he sighed pouting accepting his dad’s answer.

“And what's that one?”- asked Seb pointing to another picture only a few seconds later. His curiosity was still present and Robert just had to chuckle at that.

“That's me and daddy on our first wedding.” – sighed Robert, sentiment taking over him. Seb just looked at the picture with a frown before he finally turned to his dad.

“Where am I?”- he asked scanning through the picture…closely.

“That was before your time mate.”- laughed Aaron coming into the room- “Feeling nostalgic?” - he asked Robert.

“A little. They’re asleep?” – he asked talking about the twins.

“For now, yeah.” – sighed Aaron – “Ah budge over.” – he said before he sat on the floor next to Robert. – “Why is this out?” – he asked.

“I don’t know someone must have wanted to look at them.” – he answered nodding towards Seb who just happily turned the page in the album. He looked like he was really enjoying it, his little feet were bouncing up and down while he pointed to certain things on the photos.

“I like these lights.” – said Seb. He was still looking at his dads' first wedding. And it seemed like the pub’s decoration mesmerized him.

“That…” - started Aaron – “…was your auntie Liv’s doing.” – he smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she did the most of it.” – said Robert.

“But your dad had the idea.” – said Aaron smiling while he got his arm around Robert.

“Yeah well it was meant to be a surprise.” – he said rolling his eyes.

“It was…. in a way.” – laughed Aaron.

“Why was it a surprise?” – asked Seb. They haven’t exactly told him yet all of their history, and if they were sure about one thing, it was that a 5-year-old was way too young to hear the whole truth. So Robert improvised.

“Well, your daddy had to go away for a bit, and I wanted him to marry me, so I thought I organize a surprise wedding.”

“Why didn’t you just wait until he came back?” – asked Seb.

“Well, I wanted him to know how much he meant to me… I just thought….”

“It meant a lot.” – finished Aaron because he knew Robert couldn’t find the words. – “Your dad knew that I would be very happy, and it would make the time we spend apart easier.”

“Why did you have to go? Did you want to?”

“No, I… I wanted to stay… but…”

“Because sometimes grown-ups have to do things they don’t really want to.” – said Robert to save Aaron.

“But why?”

“It’s life innit.” – tried Aaron.

“It’s stupid.” – shrugged Seb. Robert and Aaron just looked at each other before they started laughing. – “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no mate you’re… you’re right.” – said Aaron still laughing as he ruffled Seb’s hair. – “Okay, do you want a slice of that cake your dad made?” – he asked.

“Now?” – he asked with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah, why not, just go and wash your hands first. And then we have a feast, just us three. Until your brother and sister wake up. Huh?”

“Cool!” – said Seb jumping up, the family album left behind, abandoned.

“You coming?” – asked Aaron when he saw that his husband was walking towards the cabinet door to put the album back.

“Yeah just…”

“No, leave it. I might wanna have a look later.” – he smiled.

“It was you!”

“What?” – asked Aaron realizing that he just landed himself right in the middle.

“Seb told me this was on top but I didn’t quite believe him, now I know.” – he laughed - “You, came here, probably at that time I had to rush to the yard and sort out a deal just before Christmas, and you forgot to put it back to its place.”

“Erm… no?” – replied Aaron trying hard to convince Robert even if he knew it was impossible.

“Alright Mr. Sentiment, we’re gonna talk about that later.” – winked Robert as he passed through Aaron to get to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is the last fic in 2020. let's hope for a decent 2021.
> 
> One thing I can promise is to write more fics because robron's love is something that should be written about.
> 
> if you read any fics of mine this year, or ever, thank you, and I hope to see you all next year. :)


End file.
